Jealousy and Dwarven Customs
by ShippingSince1996
Summary: Bilbo is revealing more skin than the dwarves are used to seeing. The poor hobbit is clueless and Thorin is not amused.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I lost motivation to write this for quite sometime and I apologize. I've edited this a bit and I plan to continue this story. Just need to keep up motivation and all that.**

** I don't own the characters. Thank you for reading. (:**

"Balin, may I ask you a something?" Bilbo Baggins, master of thievery, questioned rather loudly while sitting around the fire. All the dwarves had their eyes on him then, but what else was new? Everybody, with the exception of Dwalin, Balin, Gandalf, and Thorin, had had their eyes glued to Bilbo for most of their journey so far. It was getting rather irritating for the hobbit.

"Ask away, laddie." Balin broke Bilbo out of his aggravating thoughts. It was rather quiet before Bilbo had started the conversation with Balin and now everyone was interested.

"What have I done?" He asked with a sarcastic hint in his voice. Balin just looked at him in confusion.

Just then Ori, who was sitting beside him, slowly turned to him with a blush on his cheeks.

"Bilbo, I- uh… you look very lovely today."

Bilbo looked up at Ori with a muddled expression. Why were these dwarves acting so strange?

"Well, thank you very much, Ori." What else was he meant to say to that?

"You look nice today too…" Bilbo thought he would add a compliment to be nice as well.

Ori grinned widely and leaned back in his spot beside Bilbo.

Bilbo felt the heat of someone's glare and turned his head slightly to see a terrifying look on the face of Thorin Oakenshield.

How peculiar.

"You have done nothing, Bilbo." Balin chuckled softly.

"You are not well-versed in the customs of dwarves, Burglar." Dwalin snarled out with a roll of his eyes.

The custom of dwarves? What in Middle Earth does that have to do with it?

"No, as you may have notice that I am a hobbit." Bilbo spat back with a smirk lingering on his face. Dwalin growled at him like he always did. Bilbo was starting to believe that was Dwalin trying to be friendly.

"The way you have been dressing, Bilbo, you have not been wearing your regular clothing." Gandalf finally piped up.

"My regular clothing? I just thought that I should be comfortable while traveling across Middle Earth."

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders and sputtered a bit as the company stared at him. His attire was not revealing at all, so Bilbo didn't very well see a problem. His trousers were at mid leg length and he had taken his jacket off, rolled his sleeves up, unbuttoned his collar, and he was dressed pretty respectably in his mind.

"Walk with me for a bit, my dear friend?" Gandalf stood and led Bilbo away from drooling dwarves, amused dwarves, and one very furious dwarf.

He and Gandalf walked for quite a while. The wizard talked for hours about the customs of dwarves and Bilbo eventually understood that he was dressed inappropriately in their eyes. They were so lost in the conversation that Bilbo didn't realize they had almost made it back to camp.

"Gandalf, may I ask you wh—

"You wish to know why Thorin is angrier with you than he usually is, but I am afraid that it is he who must tell you."

Gandalf smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hobbit ears are very receptive, so Bilbo couldn't help but here Gandalf whisper "Jealousy" under his breath as he left him there with his thoughts.

_Jealousy Jealousy Jealousy Jealousy_

The whispered word was on repeat in his head. What would Thorin Oakenshield have to be jealous about? Bilbo thought back to earlier when Ori walked up to him and recalled the fire in Thorin's eyes.

No, absolutely not. A Baggins from Bag End could never be the reason for a king's emotions. While Bilbo was trapped in a battle with himself, Kili decided to strut up to him with a smirk for a smile, and his brother encouraging him by providing cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Master burglar, I don't mean to be so straight forward, but do you wish to join me between my blankets tonight?"

The blasted dwarf wiggled his eyebrows, his smirk widening as Bilbo floundered around like a fish out of water. Most of the other dwarves either laughed or grunted their disapproval of Bilbo being involved with anyone but themselves.

Once Bilbo caught sight of Thorin glaring at Kili, trying to restrain himself from murdering his nephew, his Took side decided to make a grand entrance and the devious Halfling smiled wickedly. He quickly unfastened his shirt a couple more buttons down to reveal more skin.

"Is that a genuine offer, Kili? I would accept it, but I'm simply afraid that you could not keep up with me."

Bilbo winked quickly and walked to his blanket with a satisfied smile on his face due to Kili's stunned silence. The young dwarf recovered in no time and was by Bilbo's blanket in an instant.

"I think I could satisfy well enough and make you quite happy for a night, Master Boggins." The dignified tone was evident in his voice and Bilbo couldn't help but grin like a mad man.

"You think you can make me quite happy? Why, are you leaving?" Bilbo quirked an eyebrow and smiled innocently. Kili applauded him for their battle of wits and all but one dwarf cheered Bilbo and his sharp tongue. Thorin Oakenshield was fuming and before he could snap at his company, he stomped off into the woods.

The next few days got progressively worse for Kili, who was constantly being snapped at by Thorin. Even Fili was catching a bit of their uncle's wrath, simply for encouraging his brother to approach Bilbo, but the king would never admit that that was the reason. Once Bilbo found out that Thorin was truly jealous, he decided to have a tiny amount of fun.

Almost two weeks since Kili had been receiving the king's wrath, it was Bilbo's turn. He was in the middle of bending over to pick up something that Bofur 'accidently' dropped when Thorin snapped at him.

"Burglar, be an unpleasant whore on your own time!"

After that the entire company fell silent until the sun went behind the trees and they set up camp. Bilbo looked very unnerved and most of the dwarves, as angry as they were, didn't want to squabble with their own king.

"That was very much uncalled for, Oakenshield." Gandalf stated calmly, although you could see the disappointment on his aged face.

Thorin chuckled loudly and looked over at Bilbo. "Do you agree, burglar?"

The Halfling was startled by the question, but surrendered an answer anyway.

"Yes I do agree. I have never sold my body, Thorin, nor do I plan to. I apologize greatly for being so bold as to say that you have obviously forgotten our traditions are different."

The king of Erebor laughed tastelessly and turned his nose up at the smallest member of his company.

"You may have saved my life, Master Baggins, but you have thrown away my respect. Tell me, how many of this company have you had sexual encounters with thus far?"

The bewilderment on every face of the assembled group could have made anyone second guess themselves and Thorin was no exception.

"You think I've slept with everyone? You've gone absolutely mental, Oakenshield. I'm a virgin, for Yavanna's sake!"

Bilbo was so angry at the accusation that he had lost his filter and began spewing obscenities at the dwarf. The company had been shocked by the use of foul tongue, especially since that foulness was directed towards their king. Dwalin was the first one to snap out of it.

"You think that is any way to speak to a king, Baggins?" In all his big and burly glory, he marched right up to the small being and got in his face, ready to defend his king. Bilbo was not impressed with Dwalin one bit and took a step towards the dwarf, ready to defend himself and his pride.

"That'll be enough, Dwalin." Thorin said calmly, his eyes never leaving the Halfling as he spoke again. "Bilbo, I must remind you to hold your tongue before I change my mind."

Bilbo didn't understand how everything got screwed up so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually added to the story in this chapter xD **

**Still don't own the characters and what not.**

Over the next few days the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo did not speak much and the overbearing silence almost drove them all mad.

"Bilbo, can I tell you a joke?" Kili whispered to him, but in dead silence, every ear in a mile radius could probably hear him. Bilbo only nodded and Kili smiled like a mad man.

"Why wouldn't the shrimp share his treasure?" Kili whispered when he got close enough to Bilbo's ear, so only he could hear the joke.

"I don't know, Kili, Why?" Bilbo thought over the joke and knew the answer already, but Kili looked so proud of himself and he didn't have the heart to ruin it.

"He was a little shellfish!" The heir of Durin burst out laughing at his own joke, the heir of Durin.

As it turns out, the laugh was only infectious to Fili and Bilbo. The trio became a giggling mess and the rest of the company looked rather relieved that there was no more deafening silence.

It was time to set up camp again near the misty mountains, they had lost track of the number of times they set up camp.

"Burglar, you take first watch." Thorin barked out an order, a very unusual order because he had never taken a night watch before. Instead of more arguing, he nodded his head and made sure sting was secure at his waist. He felt a bit proud that the king trusted him enough with watch.

By the time it was Bofur's turn to take the watch and let Bilbo get some sleep, Bofur was snoring loudly with the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf. Bilbo was incredibly tired, but seeing Bofur all snug in his blanket, oblivious to the world, prevented him from asking to be released of his watch duty. So, he sat there and continued to watch until the sun came up and the birds were chirping.

Thorin, Nori, Gandalf, and Dwalin were the first to wake and Bilbo was instantly relieved that he didn't have to keep his eyes peeled for disturbances. Thorin and Dwalin were deep in discussion and the wizard had gone for some peace of mind.

"Bilbo, have you yet to sleep?" Nori asked as he gathered things that Balin could fix for breakfast.

The conversation between the other two dwarves was forgotten and they looked over at the Halfling. Bilbo looked at Nori with tired eyes and smiled. "No, I have not. Bofur was in the land of nod and dwarves are quite stubborn, even in sleep."

Thorin looked very displeased with the answer and took long strides towards Bofur's sleeping form.

"Bofur, you absolute imbecile!" The king shouted in his ear. If everyone wasn't awake, they were now. Thorin yelled and Bofur apologized over and over again while the other dwarves watched in amusement, oblivious to the hobbit that was approaching Dwalin.

"Master Dwalin, do you have a minute?"

Dwalin looked down at an exhausted Bilbo and saw how nervous he was, and yet he didn't back away, so it must have been important if he hadn't run off yet. The hostile dwarf gave Bilbo a slight nod.

"I wanted to apologize for making you angry. I should have kept my mouth shut and I did not mean to provoke you."

That was the end of the tension between the two, although Dwalin was still hostile, but he was that way with everyone and their mother.

The company had begun travelling again with Bilbo by the king's side to ensure that Thorin could keep his eye on the worn out hobbit. It seemed the tension between them lessened quite a bit as well.

They had travelled a little way from the mountains before Bilbo was nodding off on the back of his horse.

"Halfling, you must ride with me. Gloin, guide his pony." Thorin barked out the order and hoisted Bilbo up on his pony to be sat in front of him.

"Master Baggins, will you please button up your shirt?" Thorin quietly whispered the question in Bilbo's ear. The sleepy hobbit was starting to doze off, but not before replying.

"It is quite hot and I will not engulf myself in layers for some silly custom. I was perfectly fine on my pony, just so you know."

Thorin had a few choice words for Bilbo then, but the Halfling in his arms was already fast asleep. If the some members of the company were a tiny bit jealous, they did not say.

They trotted their way toward Mirkwood and hadn't even put a dent in their travels across the field when Fili called for his uncle. Thorin turned to see his nephews, one pointing at an Orc pack on one side of the field and one pointing to a very large bear on the other.

Gandalf told them of a place they could go as the picked up speed. They- excluding Bilbo, who was very much asleep- agreed to let the wizard guide them to a house in the middle of the field, what other choice did they have?

As their speed reached its maximum, Bilbo jolted awake and nearly knocked Thorin off.

"Orcs and a bear, Gandalf is leading us to safety. Hold on, Ghivashel." Thorin's voice was full of panic and uncertainty. The poor, tired hobbit could hear his heart beating in his ears, he was pretty sure he could hear Thorin's as well.

Luck seemed to be on their side, instead of charging at them the bear chased off the large orc pack. Gandalf led them straight to the large house, they were safe for now.

The company was limited to quiet whispering and seemed to be having trouble keeping the noise level down. Mostly everyone was chatting, except Thorin, who was staring intensely at Bilbo and listening to Dwalin talk about the trail of Mirkwood. Bilbo felt the king's eyes on him, but shrugged it off.

"Balin, spare a moment for another question?" The hobbit moved closer to the wise dwarf to let him know to keep his voice down.

"Of course, dear boy. What is it?" Balin spoke lowly, led him to the far corner of the room, and for that Bilbo was grateful.

"I was just curious. I heard a word and I'm not sure what it means, that's all." Suddenly Bilbo didn't want to know what exactly the word meant, but Balin was patiently waiting for him to spit it out.

"What exactly does Ghivashel mean?" Bilbo glanced towards Thorin and saw him narrowing his eyes at them.

"Where did you…" Balin looked over his shoulder at his king and chuckled to himself.

"Treasure of all treasures." He gave Bilbo a quick pat on the shoulder and left him standing there with his mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as the moon.

He made his way to a room in the oversized house that was not occupied. He needed to think, needed to sit quietly. He had stared at the wall for almost an hour when he heard a small cough.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Thorin sat down beside him and made himself comfortable. Bilbo knew if he spoke now he wouldn't be able to keep himself from spilling his thoughts to this blasted dwarf, so he remained quiet.

"The silent treatment, eh? Can't say I blame you." He let out a sigh and moved so that he was facing the hobbit, Bilbo kept his eyes down and his thoughts to himself.

"You know, Ghivashel, I don't believe I've properly apologized to you. You saved my life and I called you unacceptable names, I am immensely sorry for my behavior towards you." His eye contact with the hobbit hadn't wavered and Bilbo finally began to crack.

"I know what it means, Thorin." Bilbo blurted out and instantly cursed his loose lips. Thorin looked at him with confusion and the hobbit let out a loud sigh.

"Treasure of all treasures, Ghivashel means treasure of all treasures. Also, your apology was accepted before you even made it, silly dwarf."


End file.
